What I think should of happened
by creativethinking
Summary: What I think should of happened in two of the episodes. Please review xxxxxx
1. Jade Goes Platnium

**How Tori Goes Platinum should of ended.**

'Hey Jade.' Tori walked into the dressing room.

'Hey Vega'

'Why aren't you in costume' Tori noticed Jade was dressed the same as before.

'Don't worry I will. And um Vega. Your okay' Tori smiled 'Thanks. Good luck'

Jade started getting not into the outfit she was supposed to wear. She put

on a tight red dress that went above her knees and had no straps. She put on black heeled boots and one black

finger-less glove.

'Jade what on earth are you wearing? Put on the octopus dress!' Mason came in with his assistant.

'Sorry Mason but i'm not going to let anybody or anything change the way I if my mom couldn't tell me what

to wear for seventeen years, fame isn't gonna either'

Jade walked out on to the stage with her back to the crowd.

_''Hold on cause I'm letting go_  
_I'm gonna lasso your heart like a rodeo_  
_I'm gonna give you some till you want some more_  
_Cause all I see is an open door_  
_And I see where it's leading me_  
_All of this energy, been bottled for way too long_  
_It's powerful, powerful_  
_You see what I'm getting at_  
_I'm ready for all of that_  
_If I'm not a star, you're blind_

_''I've got rings on my fingers_  
_And glitter in my hair_  
_I bought a one-way ticket_  
_And I just got here_  
_I'm gonna run this town_  
_Run this town_  
_I'm gonna run this town_  
_Run this town_  
_I've got high heel stilettos_  
_And I'm kicking in doors_  
_And kissing your feet ain't what my lipstick's for_  
_I'm gonna run this town_  
_Run this town_  
_I'm gonna run this town_  
_Run this town tonight_

_''I'm climbing high but there ain't no net_  
_You like to see me jump I bet_  
_Well everyday's just like Russian roulette_  
_I'm gonna play, play, play with no regrets_  
_Cause I'm tired of second best_  
_Tired of doing this_  
_Tired of hypocrites_  
_Twisted like licorice_  
_I'm crushing them in my fist_  
_Hushing their ignorance_  
_You had your chance, now it's mine_

_''I've got rings on my fingers_  
_And glitter in my hair_  
_I bought a one-way ticket_  
_And I just got here_  
_I'm gonna run this town_  
_Run this town_  
_I'm gonna run this town_  
_Run this town_  
_I've got high heel stilettos_  
_And I'm kicking in doors_  
_And kissing your feet ain't what my lipstick's for_  
_I'm gonna run this town_  
_Run this town_  
_I'm gonna run this town_  
_Run this town_

_''Tonight, nothing's standing in my way_  
_There's no obstacles anymore_  
_In a minute, I'll be on my way_  
_To the moment I've been waiting for_

_''I've got rings on my fingers_  
_And glitter in my hair_  
_I bought a one-way ticket and I just got here_  
_I'm gonna run this town_  
_Run this town_  
_I'm gonna run this town tonight_

_''I've got rings on my fingers_  
_And glitter in my hair_  
_I bought a one-way ticket and I just got here_  
_I'm gonna run this town_  
_Run this town_  
_I'm gonna run this town_  
_Run this town_  
_I've got high heel stilettos_  
_And I'm kicking in doors_  
_And kissing your butt before my lips explode_  
_I'm gonna run this town_  
_Run this town_  
_I'm gonna run this town_  
_Run this town_  
_I'm gonna run, I'm gonna run, gonna run_  
_Run this town_

_''I'm gonna run, I'm gonna run, gonna run_  
_Run this town tonight_  
_Run this town, run this town tonight_  
_I'm gonna run this town, run this town tonight_  
_(Tonight, tonight, tonight...)''_

The crowd cheered and applauded, especially a group of teenagers in the front.

The gang raced back stage to her dressing room.

Andre and Cat (plus Oliver) got there first.

They saw Jade and a tall, dark haired guy kissing. He had his arms around her waist.

'Wo Daddy' Cat giggled. The three went out of the dressing room giving them some privacy.

When Beck got there he saw the two. His smile sunk. He walked back out.


	2. Beck Fixes Bade

**_A/N HOW I THINK BADE SHOULD OF GOT BACK TOGETHER_**

'Give it up for Beck Oliver!' Tori looked at Andre. He shrugged.

_''Don't walk away_  
_Like you always do_  
_This time_

_''Baby you're the only thing_  
_That's been_  
_On my mind_

_''Ever since you've left_  
_I've been a mess_  
_(You won't answer)_  
_(Your phone)_

_''I'll say it once_  
_And I'll leave you alone_  
_But I gotta let you know_

_''I wanna get back_  
_To the old days_  
_When the phone_  
_Would ring_  
_And I knew it_  
_Was you_

_''I wanna talk back_  
_And get yelled at_  
_Fight for nothing_  
_Like we used to_

_''Oh, kiss me_  
_Like you mean it_  
_Like you miss me_  
_Cause I know that you do_

_''I wanna get back_  
_Get back_  
_With you_

_''Don't look at me that way_  
_I see it in your_  
_Eyes_

_''Don't worry about me_  
_I've been_  
_Fine_

_''I'm not gonna lie_  
_I've been a mess_  
_Since you've left_

_''And every time I see you_  
_It gets more and more_  
_Intense_

_''I wanna get back_  
_To the old days_  
_When the phone_  
_Would ring_  
_And I knew it_  
_Was you_

_''I wanna talk back_  
_And get yelled at_  
_Fight for nothing_  
_Like we used to_

_''Oh, kiss me_  
_Like you mean it_  
_Like you miss me_  
_Cause I know that you do_

_''I wanna get back_  
_Get back_  
_With you_

_''You were the only one_  
_I wanted_  
_And you were the first one_  
_I fell for_

_''You're the only one_  
_That I've been needing_  
_And I don't want to be_  
_Lonely anymore_

_''I wanna get back_  
_To the old days_  
_When the phone_  
_Would ring_  
_And I knew it_  
_Was you_

_''I wanna talk back_  
_And get yelled at_  
_Fight for nothing_  
_Like we used to!_

_''Oh, kiss me_  
_Like you mean it_  
_Like you miss me_  
_Cause I know_  
_That you do_

_''I wanna get back_  
_Get back_  
_With you_

_''(Get back)_  
_Get back_  
_(Get back)_  
_Get back_

_''(Get back)_  
_Get back_  
_(Get back)_  
_Get back_

_''Oh, kiss me_  
_Like you mean it_  
_Like you miss me_  
_Cause I know_  
_That you do_

_''I wanna get back_  
_Get back_  
_I wanna get back_  
_Get back_

_''I wanna get back_  
_Get back_  
_Get back_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah''_

Through the whole performance who he was looking at was pretty clear.

Jade walked up on to the stage with her arms crossed.

'I realized I miss you. I still love you' The crowd awww-d.

'So what you gonna do about it?'

Beck smiled and walked towards her

'This' He kissed her while the audience cheered and clapped.

'YEAH YOU GO BECK, GET YOUR GIRL BACK!' Andres crazy grandma shouted from the crowd.

**_A/N That is how I thought Bade should of got back together but it's just my opinion._**


End file.
